kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Rhino King
Gray Rhino King(グレイサイキング Gureisaikingu) is the first Dark Robot from Episode 1 of Android Kikaider. He is one of the original 13 Dark Robots of DARK’s Demolishing Team created by Professor Gill. He is voiced by Yasuo Tanaka. Appearance As his name suggest, Gray Rhino King has an entirely gray body with a red horn and red eyes while wearing silver-colored knee pads, shoulder pads covered with black thorns, and a belt. He has a humanoid body with his abs and pecs shown on his chest, exposed hinges on his elbows, and has a rhinoceros-shaped head. Biography One night, when a truck driver was driving on the road, he sees two red lights coming up in front of him. As soon as he got closer, the headlights revealed that the two red lights were the eyes of a rhinoceros robot called Gray Rhino King. The driver is shocked of the appearance as Gray Rhino King charges toward his truck and flips it over, causing to explode and kill the driver. Later, during the day, Gray Rhino King attacks a power-generating dam where he kills off most of the workers. The two remaining workers try to call the police after discovering the bodies, but Gray Rhino King appears before them from out of the ground. Revealing himself as DARK’s most evil creation, Gray Rhino King demands to be taken to the center of the dam before killing one of the last two workers by charging at him. The other worker tries to escape but is caught by DARK’s Android Men. Gray Rhino King approaches him and prepares to crush his arm in order to get the whereabouts of the dam’s control center. Then all of a sudden, Gray Rhino King and the Android Men hear guitar music and they find a man named Jiro standing on top of the dam, playing with his guitar. When Jiro reveals that he’s here to stop DARK, Gray Rhino King gets the Android Man to fight off Jiro while he runs off with the worker. Jiro notices them running off, so he jumps all the way from the dam to save the worker. Jiro manages to help the worker get away while he confronts Gray Rhino King at a nearby rock quarry. In order to prove his strength, Gray Rhino King charges at a wall of the rock quarry, causing it to shake and create a small avalanche of rocks, presumably to bury Jiro. However, once the dust from the rocks clears away, Jiro has changed into Kikaider. Gray Rhino King and the Android Men fight Kikaider, but he manages to fight them all of and throws Gray Rhino King down the hill before getting away in his Side Machine. Not willing to let him get away, Gray Rhino King chases after Kikaider all the way to DARK’s home base. There, Jiro’s creator, Dr. Komyoji, gets caught working against the leader of DARK, Professor Gill, so he gets Jiro to escape along with his daughter, Mitsuko. Once the two left DARK’s home base, Professor Gill gets his 13 Dark Robots of DARK’s Demolishing Team, including Gray Rhino King, to find Jiro and destroy him. In order to lure in Jiro, Gray Rhino King arrives at Dr. Komyoji’s house while disguised as him to kidnap his son, Masaru. Masaru at first is fooled by the disguise, but upon hugging the disguised Dark Robot, he realizes that he’s not his father. After being founded out, Gray Rhino King reveals himself and takes Masaru hostage. When Mitsuko and Jiro arrive at the house too late, they hear Gray Rhino King’s voice whom says that if they want Masaru back alive, they have to come to a place called Death Valley. Later, Jiro arrives at a bridge at Death Valley with Masaru hanging underneath. Jiro is about to save him, but Gray Rhino King gets the bridge blown up by placed explosives. Fortunately, Masaru and Jiro survive the explosion and instead are blown up in the sky. Jiro transforms into Kikaider and saves Masaru while Gray Rhino King believes he accomplished his mission. Kikaider then reveals himself to still be in one piece, much to Gray Rhino Kong’s dismay. Gray Rhino King orders the Android Men to fight off Kikaider but he manages to defeat each one of them, leaving only Gray Rhino King as the only opponent left. Gray Rhino King reveals a drill in place for his horn and keeps on charging at Kikaider. By the last charge, Kikaider manages to push Gray Rhino King down a hill and jumps down to perform Double Chop. Kikaider then uses Giant Swing Throw to weaken Gray Rhino King and finally uses Denji End to send the Dark Robot flying into air, blowing him up in the sky and leaving behind scrap metal. Powers/Abilities Super Strength: Gray Rhino King has enough strength to flip a truck over, to crush a human being’s arm until it changes color, and to cause a rock quarry hill to shake. Burrowing: Gray Rhino King is able to burrow through the ground and rise up to the surface. Supersonic Charging: Gray Rhino King’s main attacking move. Gray Rhino King can charge horn first at his targets at a speed of 900 km per hour. This is strong enough to make human beings literally shatter to pieces. Human Disguise: Gray Rhino King is able to disguise himself as Dr. Komyoji. Drill Horn: Gray Rhino King can replace his rhino horn with a spinning red drill. Quotes *''Don’t waste your time.''- Gray Rhino King’s first line. *''DARK’s most evil creation...Gray Rhino King.'' *''I possess enormous power. You wouldn’t want me to crush this arm, would you?'' *''A human can not defeat me!'' *''I’ll show you my true strength!'' *''I won’t let you get away. I can move at speeds of 900 km per hour!'' *''You’re no special android! Trivia *'Error': When Gray Rhino King first rises out of the ground, his horn nearly gets torn off by the debris. *Gray Rhino King is one of the 13 original Dark Robots of the DARK Demolishing Team. Other members include: **Green Mantis **Orange Ant **Blue Buffalo **Yellow Jaguar **Black Horse **Golden Bat **Carmine Spider **Scorpion White(?) **Red Snake(?) **Scarlet Dog(?) **Silver Cat **Pink Tiger Category:Animal Kaijin Category:Mammal Kaijin Category:Rhino Kaijin Category:Robot Kaijin Category:Combat Kaijin Category:Strong Kaijin Category:Disguised Kaijin Category:Kaijin That Kill